Como se encomenda um bebê?
by HPCS2
Summary: Yoh e Anna são submetidos ao casamento. E agora estão sendo intimados a ter um filho... Mas Yoh tem algumas dificuldades.
1. Como se encomenda um bebê?

- Yoh... Anna... Vocês já sabem por que estamos aqui.

* * *

_**Como se encomenda um bebê?**_

_**Autora: Nai shade.**_

_**Romance/Comedy**_

_**Rating: T+ (Lemon Leve, Explicações de reprodução humana.)**_

_**YohxAnna (Baseado no Mangá entre 35-43)**_

_**Baseado em: Shaman King® - Hiroyuki Takei - Todos os direitos reservados.**_

_**Divirtão-se ;)**_

* * *

O clima tenso que se formara na miúda sala se expandia a todos os cantos sem piedade. As leves gotas de suor se encontravam na face dos dois homens Asakura presentes, as duas mulheres levavam o semblante imutável de sempre... Sem demonstração de sentimentos. 

- Temos algum palpite... – emanou a dama mais jovem do recinto, sem mudar sua expressão.

- Yoh... Anna vocês tem que entender... Que não temos muito tempo e...

- Viemos para casar vocês. – A voz serena e um tanto rouca da anciã cortou a de seu marido com rispidez.

Já esperavam, mas ouvir e comprovar suas suspeitas causou um forte impacto nos dois jovens presentes. O xamã engoliu em seco em meio que a Itako somente fechou os olhos tentando acalmar o batimento acelerado de seu coração. O clima tenso voltou a reinar.

- Vocês sabem que nas condições atuais nada mais pode deduzir o que virá a acontecer daqui para frente. A cada dia perdemos mais vidas nessa disputa, por isso iremos casar vocês de uma vez. Antes que seja tarde demais para qualquer movimento. – A voz da velha Itako soou com sisudez.

- Yoh, Anna... Vocês já estão comprometidos a mais de cinco anos. Já tiveram tempo suficiente para terem se conhecido, não? Agora lhes pergunto: Querem se casar? – questionou decidido, o ancião.

Aquela pergunta era terminantemente decisiva. Que pergunta cruel. Queriam se casar? Casar: unir por casamento; matrimoniar-se, combinar-se, condizer, adaptar-se; ajustar-se; harmonizar-se; ligar; juntar; associar; aliar.

É isso que se diz no dicionário. Mas se casar está além de simples definições, casar é entregar o corpo e a alma a pessoa amada, é compartilhar os momentos de angustia e alegria com confiança e determinação, é aceitar as características gerais de seu companheiro sejam lá quais essas forem, é apoiar, ajudar, é Amar.

Amar. Uma palavra forte...

Os dois jovens cruzaram olhares. Cada um perdido na nítida pupila do outro, analisando os sentimentos obscurecidos pela máscara que cada um levava consigo. Queriam achar algo especial... E conseguiram. Yoh sorriu abertamente, enquanto Anna realizou um singelo curvar de lábio para cima, cortando o contato visual ao fechar os olhos.

- E então? - interviu a senhora, já impaciente.

Os dois jovens olharam ao mesmo tempo para as duas entidades à sua frente com olhares fortes, penetrantes e, sem dúvida, decididos.

Passaram-se dois dias desde o casamento. Por mais simples e vagaroza, a comemoração foi muito digna e os noivos estavam extremamente radiantes. Presentes estavam somente a família Tao e a Família Asakura. Yoh ficou um tanto desapontado por não poder levar seus amigos a um dos dias mais especiais de sua vida, mas essas precauções eram inevitáveis, se muitos estivessem cientes deste novo laço o Supremo Omnyoji poderia apressar sua meta de destruição.  
Yoh e Anna se aproximaram ainda mais depois que o xamã foi obrigado a cancelar sua presença nas batalhas do Shaman Fight, mas Yoh não conseguia esquecer a promessa que havia feito à sua companheira, mesmo sabendo que ela o perdoaria. Porém, Yoh foi ameaçado novamente por seu irmão gêmeo, tendo que enfrentar os x-laws, para voltar ao shaman fight, caso contrario, Redseb e Seyrarm não iriam sobreviver, após a batalha conseguiu mais aliados e retornou à disputa pelo trono. Esse ocorrido provocou tremendo impacto na família Asakura, levando-os a apressar ainda mais as coisas... .

Estavam novamente reunidos naquela mesma sala distante das outras, os dois jovens matrimoniados sentados em pequenas almofadas de frente para os dois anciãos.

- Não chegamos a mencionar isto antes do casamento. Mas vocês sabem o real motivo de nossa pressa? – perguntou o senhor, calmamente.

- Bem... – o xamã de cabelos castanho pousou seu dedo indicador em seu queixo e se colocou a pensar. – Por que vocês são muito maus? ... Ouch! – recebeu um ataque dos mini-shikigamis de seu avô.

- Não, seu imbecil. Como posso dizer... Nós da família Asakura temos nossa tradição, não podemos deixar que a família fique escassa, nós não temos escolha do que pedir para que se casem agora já que pode ser que o amanhã não chegue... Então vocês terão que ser fortes meninos e-

- Terão que deixar descendentes. – a voz de Kino cortou seu marido novamente, rude e impaciente.

Anna gelou e um tom rosa faiscante atingiu sua face por completo. Yoh, por incrível que pareça, estava completamente indiferente ao fato, olhava confuso à reação de sua esposa.

- Sinto dizer-lhes... Mas isso terá que ser breve. Não vamos correr o risco de extinguir a família Asakura do mapa! Yoh, como você é o único herdeiro terá que continuar com a linhagem Asakura e o mais rápido possível. – tentou ser paciente, Yohmei.

- ... – Yoh agia como um "cego em tiroteio".

- A questão é... Tenham um filho. Isso é tudo, podem ir. – finalizou, "emotionless" a Itako anciã. Sendo observada por dois olhares incrédulos e um confuso.Yohmei e Anna se perguntavam como ela podia dizer aquilo com tanta simplicidade.

Yohmei respirou fundo e assentiu. Anna saiu indignada do recinto, sendo seguida por Yoh que ainda não havia entendido nada.

- Não posso acreditar nisso... E você Yoh! Como pode estar tão calmo em uma situação como essa!? – perguntou farta a Itako, sentando-se no sofá da sala de TV.

- Hum? E qual é o problema de termos um filho, Anna? – ficou em pé de frente à sua esposa, a qual estava completamente abismada. – Deve ser divertido uma criança aqui! Agora... Só tem um problema...

- Ah jura?! E qual seria esse "probleminha"!? – colocou todos os tipos de tons sarcásticos que já existira em sua pergunta.

- Como encomendamos um bebê? Será que vem de muito longe? – seu olhar completamente inocente surpreendeu a Itako.

- Espera... Você esta brincando, não é? – disse boquiaberta tentando achar um mísero vestígio de falsidade em suas palavras.

- Hum? Por que?

- Yoh... Não me diga que você não sabe de onde vem os bebês...

- É por isso que estou te perguntando, Anna. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Eu não mereço isso. – levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. – NÃO VOLTE A FALAR COMIGO ATÉ QUE TENHA DESCUBERTO DE ONDE VEM OS BEBÊS ME ENTENDEU!? – sem mais um "piu", deslizou a porta corrediça batendo-a com tudo no vão.

Yoh ficou paralisado e indignado, não entendia o porquê desta atitude! Pegou seu casaco, vestiu suas sandálias de madeira, e decidiu ir perguntar a alguém sobre " Como se arranjava um bebê".

Continua...

* * *

**_xD Oi._**

**_Muhauashuah eu sei que a historia ta um lixo, mas é só para vocês terem uma idéia do que ue queria passar xDDD_**

**_Logo logo o cap 2_**

**_Beju!_**


	2. Bebê laranja

Ajeitou seus dedos no bolso de sua jaqueta estendendo-os, inclinou seu tronco levemente para traz e pensou em quem seria a pessoa indicada para responder àquela questão tão grave pelo que Anna disse.

- Hey Yoh! O que está fazendo zanzando por ai! – chamou uma voz extrovertida.

- Hum? Ah, oi Horo! – soriu com simplicidade.

- O que faz aqui cara?

- Estou procurando por alguém que possa... - seus olhos chocolate brilharam. – Horo! É isso você pode me responder!?

- Diz ai, mané! Não há nada que o Super-Horo-Horo não possa responder! – fez uma pose de Super-Herói

Yoh o observou com uma gota e um sorriso. – Ótimo! Então me diga como que eu arranjo um filho?

-... Pra que você quer um filho Yoh!? – perguntou com incrível simplicidade, mas curiosidade.

- Vovó mandou...

- Ah... Bem isso é simple! Bebês vêm de frutas! – sorriu radiante com sua resposta.

- Frutas? – dois pontos substituíram seus olhos.

- Sim! Eh pra isso que elas servem, por que você acha que teriam tantos sabores e variedades diferentes! – disse com o maior sentido possível. – Depois que você come uma ela vai para a barriga e lá ela brota o bebê!

- Mas, Horo! Eu já comi milhares de laranjas! E não tem nenhum bebê no meu estomago... Eu acho... HORO-HORO! E SE ELE SAIU QUANDO EU FUI AO BANHEIRO E EU NEM PERCEBI!!! Oh não! Vovó vai me matar! – entrou em pânico.

- Relaxa, mano!!! – diz segurando-o pelos braços. – A fruta não faz efeito em homens! E o bebê só brota quando o homem da um beijo na moça, depois que ela comeu a fruta com que mais se identifica o casal.

- Hum!! Entendi! Obrigado Horo-Horo! Valeu mesmo! – acenou e, sorrindo, colocou-se em direção à pousada.

- Nada! Pode sempre contar com o Super-Horo! – sorriu triunfante.

* * *

Tirou suas sandálias, estabanado, correu à cozinha e apanhou um gominho de laranja. Subiu as escadas, ansioso. Bateu nervosamente à porta de sua, agora, esposa e ao ver sua face não hesitou. Colocou o gominho na boca da sacerdotisa de osorezan e brotou um suave beijo nos lábios desta, a qual não pregou seus esbugalhados olhos nem por um segundo. Assim que separados a Itako pode reagir e engolir a fruta.

– "cof-cof"... O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!?

- Não se preocupe Anna! Quando a laranja brotar o bebê na sua barriga nós poderemos ter um filho e tudo ficará bem.

-... Quando a Laranja o que!?

- E depois eu que não sei de onde vêm os bebês. – cruzou os braços e a olhou com despeito.

-... – Uma veia saltou em sua testa à medida que seus punhos espremiam-se em forma de rocha. – Yoh... – abaixou seu rosto e seus olhos obscureceram – IDIOTA! – Seus punhos avançaram com ferocidade à cara do xamã, e seus fones de ouvido voaram longe. – YOH ASAKURA! NÃO SE FAÇA DE RETARDADO! BEBÊS NÃO VÊM DE FRUTAS! AGORA FIQUE LONGE DE MIM ATÉ QUE DESCUBRA REALMENTE O QUE ACONTECE! IMBECIL! – depois disso só é possível escutar o bater estrondoso da porta.

A cavidade dental do herdeiro Asakura estava aos pedaços, seu olho esquerdo completamente inchado e sua face ainda mais indignada.

- Hunf... – bufou chateado. – E agora a quem eu poderia perguntar?!- Ops!

**_Crash_**

- Ah! Senhor Yoh! S-sinto muito! E-eu estava distraída a-ah... – balbuciou a jovem de cabelos rosados, acanhada.

- Não Tamy! A culpa foi minha... Deixe que eu te ajude a pegar as compras. – abaixou e começou a apanhar as mercadorias.

- O-obrigada! – disse completamente ruborizada.

- Não foi nada Tamy! – sorriu, e neste momento uma idéia lhe veio à mente. – Hum... Tamy... Poderia me ajudar com uma coisinha aqui?

- O-oque seria S-senhor Yoh?

- De onde vem os bebês!? – um brilho suplicante surgiu em seus olhos.

- Wah!? – a garota o olhou incrédula, e roxa de tão envergonhada.

- Vamos Tamy! Não pode ser tão difícil! – insistiu.

- E-e-e-eu S-senhor Yoh, bem os bebês eles H-am... E-les ham! Be-bem, s-se você quer um be-bebê v-você tem que... H-Han...Q-que ... Q-ue...

- Tamao? – perguntou um tanto preocupado com a reação da menina.

- Ah! Senhor Yoh tenho que ir levar as compras se não a senhorita Anna vai ficar estressada! Adeus! – e assim saiu correndo desesperada pelas ruas de Fumbari sem olhar para traz nem por um segundo.

- Uh... – Olhava abobado pelo caminho que sua amiga seguira. Agora sim o xamã estava confuso. Qual o grande problema de dizer como se arranja uma criança! E o pior, a quem poderia perguntar!? - Hummm... Talvez o Ren tenha alguma idéia de como se arranja um...

Continua...

* * *

**_XDD "Super feliz" Noussa 3 reviews! Noussa agora fiquei felix 8D_**

**_Aqui o cap 2 pekinucho pekinucho mas ta lol xD_**

Agora é o seguinte terão 4 caps se não me engano! Ja escrevi todos xD

**_Só publicarei com review uu_**

**_Muhauah!!_**

**_Beijooos! Eu aodrei as reviews ! E sim o Yoh é um retardado :) Comprovem nesse cap! XD_**


	3. Missão 01220 Como compro um bebê

Cap 3 - **Missão 01220- Como compro um bebê**

* * *

'Trinc-Trinc' Podia-se ouvir o balanço da chave entrando com dificuldade no trinco daquela pesada porta de mogno, destrancando-a. Com o deslizar da madeira surgia um sorriso reluzente de ponta a ponta. O xamã de olhos esmeralda ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E ai Ren! – exclamou Yoh com sua típica risada.

- O que está fazendo em meu apartamento? – perguntou sem nenhum interesse ou emoção aparente. (Ren estava hospedado em um apartamento no subúrbio de Tókio graças ao shaman fight.)

- Bem, na verdade eu vim aqui para saber se você pode me ajudar com uma coisinha...

-... E... ?

- De onde vêm os bebês, Ren!? – estampou um olhar de filhote de cachorro sem dono em seu rosto, após isso só sentiu o bater estrondoso da porta nesse mesmo rosto.

- Han... – dois 'x' substituíram seus olhos e seu corpo tombou para traz.

A porta voltou a abrir e uma jovem alta, de presos cabelos verdes, magra e robusta apareceu carregando seu irmão pela orelha.

- QUE COISA MAIS FEIA TAO REN! BATER A PORTA NA CARA DO SEU AMIGO DESSE JEITO! – disse com o cenho franzido enquanto arrancava gemidos de revolta de seu irmão.

- ME LARGA JUN!

- Só quando pedir desculpas a ele!

- Hunf... – Bufou, mas sua irmã pressionou sua orelha com mais força – AH! TA BOM TA BOM! Hunf... Sinto muito Yoh. – disse com o cenho franzido e uma veia saltada em sua testa.

- Assim está melhor! – sorriu meigamente e soltou-o.

- Hehehe não há problema Jun! – disse o xamã de fones de ouvido coçando sua nuca levemente.

- Oh Yoh você é tão lindinho! – sorriu um tanto corada – O que te traz aqui!?

- É que preciso de ajuda, a vovó disse que é para eu e a Anna termos um filho, mas não sei como arranjar um... – abaixou a vista. – Poderiam me ajudar?

Ren o olhou com repugnância e um tanto corado e após refletir mais o que seu suposto amigo questionara espremeu seus punhos.

- YOH COMO ALGUEM PODE SER TÃO IDIOTA!? – Berrou.

- REN! – lançou uma reprovação.

- Vai me dizer que não ouviu a pergunta que ele fez!? – encarou sua irmã com uma veia saltada.

- Porfavor Ren! Você tem que aprender a ser mais compreensivo! – virou-se para encarar o xamã de cabelos castanhos, com um sorriso. – Ah Yoh! Mas que gracinha! Quer dizer que você e a Anna já estão juntos de verdade! – seus olhos se transformaram em dois corações.

- Uh... Er... Bem nós... Estamos juntos sim. – dois pontos substituíram seus olhos.

- Oh!!!!!!!!! Mas que lindo! Ah Yoh!... – apoiou seu dedo indicador em seu queixo e pôs-se a pensar- Sabe, vocês tem que se acostumar a sair mais constantemente, ir ao shopping, ao cinema, a uma danceteria! Ficar mais juntos vocês formam um casal muito fofo sabia!? E depois precisam demonstrar mais o que sentem já que...

Algumas horas depois...

- E quem sabe poderiam dividir os afazeres em casa, principalmente se tiverem crianças! Mas ainda são novos demais para isso, ponha demais niss-

- Ahn... Bem... Claro hehehe... – colocou sua mão atrás da nuca com uma gota e um sorriso nervoso. – Ahn, mas e então como eu arranjo um beb-

- OH NÃO! Estou atrasada para me encontrar com o papai! Estamos organizando a torcida organizada para a próxima luta do Ren! – seus olhos brilharam de alegria.

- Ugh... – bufou encarando-a com o canto dos olhos, ainda com a veia saltada.

- Sinto muito Yoh! Mas preciso ir! Mande lembranças à Anna por mim, sim!? – e retirou-se pela porta, acenando.

- Pode deixar... – acenou com uma gota. Virou-se novamente para encarar o xamã chinês, com esperança. - Ren? – e logo a porta voltou a bater com ferocidade... Fazendo com que o xamã caísse com tudo no chão, novamente, com os 'x' nos olhos, mas agora com três gotas...

- E o que te traz aqui Yoh!? – disse animado.

- Ah manta é uma looooooooooooooooonga história! Como eu compro um bebê?

- Só achei estranho, você nunca aparece aqui em casa! Eu quem normalmente vou para a pousada e... HAN?!

- O que?

- O que você disse?

- Uma longa história...

- Não depois disso...

- Como eu compro um bebê?

- Yoh!? Bebês não se compram!! – disse completamente espantado.

- E então como eu arranjo um?

- Ugh... Isso é sério Yoh? – o anão observou seu amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Mas é claro que é sério, Manta!!! E tem que ser rápido!

- Ra-rápido? – ficou incrédulo. – Por um acaso você não prestou atenção em nenhuma das aulas de reprodução humana em física Yoh!?

- Er... Bem... Talvez eu tenha ouvido alguma coisa... Ou não... - pousou sua mão em sua nuca e coçou-a levemente.

- Yoh você é uma vergonha para o nome dos estudantes! – o olhou com um semblante totalmente reprovativo. Logo, respirou fundo. – Bem, como posso lhe explicar... Bom nós humanos temos um sistema hormonal afetado, principalmente por seres em que podemos achar simetria, tudo o que é simétrico atinge nosso subconsciente como algo harmônico. Ai é onde agem os hormônios, quando somos atraídos por algo que nos de idéia de perfeição os hormônios nos estimula a querer observar mais o aparato, então quando o ser de sexo masculino se identifica com o ser oriundo de classe feminina e ambos se "compreendem", tomam a decisão de aperfeiçoar sua relação. A criação de um novo humano se inicia pelo processo de atração, que os intima a querer juntar suas vidas por meio da relação sexual.

-... – pequenas gotículas de saliva escorriam pela boca do xamã sem dificuldade. -Ham... "Como ele consegue falar tanta coisa difícil sem ao menos respira-"

- YOH, ESTÁ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO!? – exclamou irritado.

- Han?

- Ah Yoh você não tem jeito mesmo! Por que não pergunta ao Fausto de onde vêm os bebês! Afinal, ele é medico!

- Ótima idéia manta!!! Obrigado! – se retirou como um flash, em busca do necromata.

- Ah Yoh você é muito desligado... tsc tsc... MAS POR QUE DIABOS O YOH QUER UM FILHO? – perguntou a si mesmo, incrédulo.

As nuvens acinzentadas rodeavam aquele homem alto, de cabelos loiros bem apagados, milhões de cicatrizes e danificações em seu corpo coberto por uma simples capa branca de cirurgião, e dois esqueletos de cães substituíam suas pernas.

- Olá! – sorriu melancolicamente.

- Hey Fausto! Estou precisando de uma resposta! E tem que ser logo por que se chego tarde em casa a Anna me mata... Ai ai... Poderia me ajudar?

- Claro Yoh! Você sabe que eu devo tudo a você e a sua noiva. O que gostaria?

- Noiva...? Ah sim, sim... Bem, eu já perguntei para várias pessoas, mas não consegui descobrir ainda. – fez um semblante de revolta - De onde vêm os bebês?

- Oh! É isso? Claro, claro... Sabe Yoh, eu e Eliza sonhávamos em ter um filho! Oh sim planejávamos como seria, com que brincaria, sua primeira palavra, seu primeiro passo, sua primeira experiência no mundo medicinal com um bisturi! – Fausto estava envolto por uma áurea angelical e ilusionada, enquanto Yoh estava com um "tic" no olho esquerdo...

Meia hora se passou como um flash... Pelo menos para Fausto.

- (...)E a primeira incisão em um corpo de verdade! Iria torná-lo o próximo herdeiro digno de Fausto! Iríamos ser grandes e...

- ZzZz...

- E ai patrão! – o rugir do motor de uma motocicleta inundou o ambiente e encima desta um homem de óculos escuros, alto, forte, e com um topete peculiar e um tanto deformado.

- Uhn anh? Oh! Olá Ryu... – saudou o jovem com uma expressão não muito satisfeita.

- Ih... Qual o problema patrão?

- É que-

- Oh Ryu! Que bom te ver. – sorriu melancolicamente-melancólico. (xD "Não tem mais o que fazer" u.u)

- E ai Dr. Faust' tudo em ordem?- saudou.

- Sim sim! Porém agora preciso me retirar... Ontem um ônibus passou por cima do meu abdômen e ainda não tive tempo de restaurá-lo!- sorriu.

-... – Os dois olhavam-no com um "tic" em seus olhos.

- Adeus Sr Yoh, espero ter ajudado! – sorriu, enquanto Yoh quase tomba para trás.

-Xau Dr.Faust'! – Acenou Ryu com um paninho um tanto umedecido.

- Pif... – respirou fundo, estava completamente decepcionado.

- Hey patrão, mas que desanimo é esse!?

- É que ninguém consegue me ajudar Ryu... – lhe explicou com a face obscurecida.

- AH! QUE ISSO PATRÃO! É pra isso que eu sirvo! Vamos lá você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que der e vier! Eu sempre posso ajudar, além do mais devo muito a você patrão, pode dizer que eu estou aqui para ajudar. – sorriu ternamente.

- Ah Ryu! – exclamou com os olhos cheios d'água de tanta emoção. – Então pode me dizer como eu e a Anna podemos ter um filho?

-... – Seus olhos pareciam dois pratos de tão esbugalhados. -... – seu corpo paralisou e sem seu cérebro somente as palavras "Eu", "Anna" e "filho" rondavam. -... – pequenas gotículas passaram a surgir em sua testa e suas mãos começaram a tremer inconscientemente no guidão, pressionando-o. -...

- Er... Ryu?

- MAS QUE INDECENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ligou o motor de sua moto o mais rápido possível, deu a partida, ejetando uma maça poluente de fumaça de escapamento no rosto de Yoh, e, logo, perdeu-se pelas extensas ruas de Fumbari.

- UGH! – exclamou, agora, completamente desapontado, um tanto revoltado... E sujo de escapamento.

Continnua...

* * *

Nhoi 8D 

Eu sei que esse cap ta uma jossa! Eu sei eu sei eu sei também que nao estou inspirada e bla bla xD Mas eu estou feliz :) Entao fica assim mesmo:3

O proximo cap será o ultimo! E terá epílogo, que será a anbertura de uma nova fic minha que escreverei posteriormenti :3

Agora às reviews! 8D

**LsAsk**: Muhiuhau arigato pela review :) Viu! Agora eu to postando 8D

**Smart Angel**: XD OS DOIS SÃO RETARDADOS SMART! Isso aew! Mas o Hana hoho Para de dar spoiler xD!!!! Nao te conto u.u

uhuhueheuhe

**crazy.girl**: Nya eles tem 15 anos aqui na na fic! Huheuheuheu o Yoh é retardado mesmo u.u!

Quem sabe... A Anna acaba explicando mesmo... MAUAHAUHAU ! "olhar obscurecido do mal"

**Meru Onikawa**: O Yoh nao é um ser humano normal xD! NAO MATE ELE ANTES DE EU ACABAR AS FICS X.X SE NAO EU MATO VC XD "capota"

:) Bigada por gostar he:F

**s2 Asakura Anna s2**+.+ Sério! Arigato:)

Bjs

**Lemmie-chan**: O Yoh é azarado cuitado xD Talvez ele morra virgem u.u

xDDDDD Nao acredito que disse isso.

**Boku wa Kami-sama dessu!!!(JOKA):** JOKA QUE Boku wa Kami-sama dessu o que xD

XDD AXO O LINK NEH SEU PREGUIÇOSO! Muhaiuahi atualizei pronto 8D Feliz! E joguei The sims tbm! Feliz! Entao estamos os 2 felizes neh!

ótimo! Arigato pela review xD

BJS!

**Tsuki Yue**: Nao respondi sua review antes neh... Gomenasai... Ou sera que respondi oO Mesmo assim arigato xD


	4. Doce chuva

Os estrondos dos trovões começaram a aparecer, abriu a porta principal lentamente demonstrando em suas cansadas curvas faciais, sua decepção. Estava realmente exausto, retirou suas tradicionais sandálias de madeira e logo esboçou um longo bocejo de cansaço. Olhou a seu redor esperando um tanto conformado o sermão de sua companheira o qual nunca chegou, estranhado avançou em direção à cozinha para saciar os pedidos de seu oco estômago.

Misturou os ingredientes saboreando-os com os olhos... Pensava se realmente algum dos tomates que adicionou podia conter um bebê...

Assim que tudo estava a postos, retirou seu avental com calma, respirou fundo enquanto ajeitava seus cabelos morenos, antes envoltos por uma toca de cozinha. Estampou um sorriso ameno em sua face e, assim de uma ultima "vistada" nos preparativos da janta, foi anunciar à sua noiva que já podiam comer.

Tocou na porta um tanto hesitante, afinal não ouvira se quer ruído dela desde que chegara, como resposta um simples murmuro que consentia sua passagem. Abria a porta à medida que a pouca luz do corredor contornava o corpo ajoelhado sobre o delicado Futon de flores negras à sua frente.  
- O jantar está pronto... – disse gentilmente, com suas negras pupilas hipnotizadas pelo olhar penetrante da garota de cabelos dourados.

- Está bem, eu já desço... – respondeu com sua costumeira ausência de emoção, sem cortar o leve contato visual com seu noivo. -... E bem, o que espera?

-Uh...Han. –emanou um pouco atordoado, despegando seu olhar do dela. – N-não é nada... Eu só... – fez biquinho como se tivesse cinco anos. – Não consegui descobrir de onde vêm os bebês...

A Itako olhou-o um tanto incrédula e decepcionada, não era possível que ele não conseguisse achar um mísero amigo que lhe explicasse! Pelo visto aquilo iria sobrar para ela... Não! Ela não precisava viver com essa lembrança na mente... Não poderia ser a culpada por retirar daquela face essa inocência tão doce...

- Anna...? – chamou-a, tirando-a de seu transe.

- Hum? A-a... Yoh... Vem aqui... – posicionou a palma de sua mão em seu lado direito intimando-o a sentar-se. Precisava fazer isso, antes que fora tarde... E antes que mudasse de idéia.

- Bem Yoh... – respirou fundo. – Eu vou te explicar... De onde vêm os bebês... – fechou os olhos ferozmente com um semblante sofrido. – Bem... – voltou a encará-lo, isso era mais difícil do que pensava. – Hum... Bem... Quando um homem e uma mulher eles, como posso dizer... Se gostam e se sentem atraídos um pelo outro, bem eles resolvem ter uma relação mais "séria".

- Mais seria? Mas nossa relação já não é séria o bastante, digo você mal sorri-Auch!

- Cale a boca Yoh! Não é esse tipo de seriedade. – o olhou indignada, retirando sua ardente mão da face do garoto. – Humpf... Estou dizendo aprofundar seu relacionamento... Por meio do namoro ou casamento. As pessoas normalmente se casam para poderem compartilhar o resto da vida um ao lado do outro, ajudando um ao outro e... Construindo uma nova família. – recitava como em um poema. Seus olhos brilhavam e os de seu ouvinte só admiravam. – Para isso o casal precisa bem... Hum... O homem dentro de si possui células que contém todos os seus genes, essas células chamam-se espermatozóides-

- Espera... Espermatozóide é? Hey eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

- Provavelmente você é um homem afinal de contas, e os homens têm que... Bem eles têm que... Ejeta-los... – corou levemente.

-... E como se faz iss-

- Vamos deixar isso para outra hora! – franziu o cenho ficando completamente ruborizada. – Onde eu quero chegar é, as mulheres possuem esses "mesmos" genes só que são denominados óvulos, se encontram no ventre das mulheres. E assim como os homens as mulheres também precisam ejetar isso através de um processo chamado menstruação.

- Wow! Não sabia que botava ovos Anna! ... AUUUUUCH! – caiu de cara no chão.

- NÃO SÃO OVOS, IDIOTA! – balançou a cabeça completamente indignada. – Os óvulos e o esperma' são os portadores da nova vida, para um bebê nascer o esperma precisa se fundir com o óvulo assim criarão um novo embrião que se localizará no ventre das mulheres.

- E... Como colocamos o esperma no óvulo? – perguntou com uma inocência jamais vista. Percebendo como a Itako corava violentamente com tal pergunta.

- AH YOH! COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO IMBECIL! – exclamou sem hesitos por causa da grande pressão que se formara sobre ela. Pressionou seus olhos e acariciou sua face levemente, respirou fundo acalmando-se. Deparou-se com o assustado olhar de seu noivo e logo voltou a falar. – Os bebes são a união dos genes da mãe e do pai. O pai tem que colocar seus genes na mãe para poder criar uma nova vida... E isso acontece quando... Quando os dois bem... O homem coloca o... – ficou roxa de tão envergonhada, aproximou-se do ouvi do xamã afastando seus fones de ouvido levemente e sussurrou-lhe umas 10 palavras.

Sua cara pôs-se mais pálida que a de seu espírito guardião, suas mãos tremiam levemente e seu queixo tocava o solo, seus olhos incrédulos fitavam o nada e gotículas de água escorriam por sua testa.

- Yoh...? – chamou-o, ainda ruborizada, para desperta-lo de seu preocupante estado de transe.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! -

Foi o único que pode emanar antes de sair em disparada pela porta de madeira corrediça.

- POR QUE NÃO ME DISSERAM!? – Apareceu entre tropeços e cambaleios na entrada daquele recinto, onde se encontravam dois anciãos vestidos conforme sua cultura, enquanto a velha senhora saboreava seu chá de ervas com suavidade e paciência, o ancião abaixava sua vista do velho livro de magia para observar o recém chegado com uma expressão indiferente.

- Não lhe dissemos o que? – perguntou o senhor.

- POR QUE NÃO ME DISSERAM QUE PARA SE TER UM BEBÊ PRECISA... PRECISA... Fazer... Aquilo... – disse corado baixando a cabeça. Yohmei o observou incrédulo da cabeça aos pés, repetindo a operação duas vezes.

- Pensávamos que soubesse. – disse Kino sem emoção aparente.

- M-mas vovó!!! Nós só temos 15 anos-

- A Anna tem 14. - interrompeu calmamente, engolindo mais um bocado de chá.

-... - A olhou com um "tic" no olho e uma gota. – A questão é que somos ainda muito jovens vovó! Como vamos cuidar de uma criança, como vamos bancar se mal temos para nos! E ainda no meio de uma batalha nós-

- Você só não quer porque não quer dormir com ela. Pensei que a amasse. – interviu friamente, atingindo um ponto doloroso do coração do jovem xamã.

- Está bem vovó. – saiu cabisbaixo, sem mais palavras.

- Kino... Não acha que foi dura demais com ele? – perguntou um apenado xamã.

- Não. Esse garoto é nossa ultima esperança, se ele não nos der um herdeiro logo, poderá ser o fim da família Asakura. – seus olhos sem luz brilharam.

Subia as escadas completamente desiludido com as palavras ditas pela anciã, aquilo realmente lhe tocou... Estava triste, por mais que não queria admitir, sua avó tinha razão, não sobre amor pela itako, mas por não querer "dormir" com ela. Claro que "querer" não é a palavra mais propicia para exemplificar seu sentimento, estava com medo. Medo. Não queria daná-la ou se arrepender... Estava com medo do que viria a acontecer.

Parou enfrente à porta escancarada que deixara anteriormente, sorriu, no futon podia ver aquela garota observando-o com seus profundos e incógnitos olhos... Aquele olhar que o hipnotizou desde a primeira vez que se esbarrara com o seu, aquela face angelical porem distante que guardava milhões de segredos dolorosos, aquele ser que aparentava força e segurança, mas que sem dúvida era internamente mais frágil que os demais... Aquela garota pela qual se apaixonou profundamente...

Seus olhares se conectaram, um brilho distinto os invadia e um calor imenso, um desejo jamais visto... O aroma aconchegante daquele quarto e o doce som da chuva lá fora transformavam daquele pesado silêncio uma melodiosa sinfonia que os intimava a estar juntos.

Seus passos eram lentos e calmos, respirava calmamente esboçando seu tonto sorriso de sempre, mesmo confuso ou triste, quando a via tinha motivos suficientes para sorrir. Estava perto o suficiente para sentir a respiração de sua companheira, e seus olhos jamais se despegaram nesse meio tempo, até que suas pálpebras começaram a fechar devagar deixando que seus outros sentidos trabalhassem desta vez.

Seus lábios se tocaram em um doce roce de amor, que foi sendo levemente aprofundado pelo simples desejo de seus corações. Suas línguas bailavam em uma valsa agitada quando seus outros membros começaram a agir por conta própria...

Está noite de chuva eles iriam lembrar para todo sempre, e desde então Yoh não se preocupou mais em comer laranjas ou tomates pensando que eram bebês...

FIM

* * *

**_ CABEI! PRONTO CABO! XD_**

**_XDDD Não me matem por esse fim chechelento hein u.u!_**

**_Muhaiuahuia XD_**

**_Seguinte vai ter epílogo o-o Um dia eu publico ele!_**

**_E essa fic da inicio a uma outra fic que irei escrever sobre FNU o-o!_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado xD_**

**_E DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA POR ESTAREM ACOMPANHANDO!!!!!_**

**_No epilogo eu respondo as reviews oka!? Eh que to de castigo e não posso fala muito U.U" Pais do mau!_**

**_xD_**

**_BEIJOS GENTE!_**


	5. Fumbari no Uta Indrotução

**Dicas:**

_"Eugostodecomerbatatafritadomcdonalds" - _**Pensamento**

- Eugostodecomerbatatafritadomcdonalds_ -_ **Fala**

(Amobatatafritadomcdonalds! .) _-_ **Comentário**

_Batatafrita**1 **-_ P**alavras dificeis ou em outra lingua. Confira embaixo o significado**

**_Divirta-se :)_**

**AVISO:**

_**Leia com moderação**_

* * *

Abriu suas pálpebras lentamente espremendo-as de novo quando sentiu sua pupila arder com o roce da luz do sol matinal. Estendeu seus músculos emanando um grande bocejo, e logo se sentou naquela fina cama a qual chamava sua. Massageou seus olhos para logo se acostumar com a claridade, levantou e começou a se vestir, analisando seus cabelos no espelho.  
Sentia um vazio dentro de si... Ele possuía cabelos dourados e sua mãe cabelos ruivos? Não, eram rosa, não havia semelhança. Seu pai, pelo que pode descobrir, era moreno e pelo visto ninguém da família possuía cabelos loiros. Suspirou.

Balançou a cabeça para encaixá-la na gola da camiseta azul e ajeitou-a com os dedos, entrou naquele short bege com dois bolsos largos e sentou-se no chão para amarrar os sapatos. Iria conseguir! Tio Ryu o havia ensinado, desta vez não iria se confundir!

- Puxa os dois pra cima! Cruza! Coloca um no meio da cruz e puxa! Isso! – fez um nó. - Agora só falta o laço! – sorriu satisfeito - Belê! Põem os dois pra cima!Cruza... E faz uma ondinha com um, coloca no buraco da cruz e... Puxa! – seus olhos brilharam – Consegui! – disse com um orgulho jamais visto.

Desceu as escadas cheio de entusiasmo, impulsionou seus pés e apoiou suas mãos no corrimão saltando uns cinco degraus, se desequilibrou um pouco, mas logo se pôs a correr novamente. Seu sorriso intensificou-se ao ver a mulher para frente a pia, envolveu uma de suas pernas em um quente abraço sendo retribuído com uma leve caricia. – Ohayo... – disse levemente e logo se sentou no Osen esperançoso por algo de comer.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou sem emoção aparente na voz, uma jovem de no máximo dezenove anos com longos cabelos cor de rosa. Servindo um pequeno prato com Sushi e ovos.

- _Hai. Domo Arigato Okaa-san!__**1**_– respondeu sempre com um sorriso.

- Bom. – virou-se de costas – Hana...?

- _Nani__**2**_? – emanou por entre a garfada de comida que se remexia em sua boca.

- Não fale de boca cheia. – disse séria, ainda de costas para a criança.

- _Gomen_**3**... – engoliu a massa alimentícia e pousou seus olhos atentamente em sua mãe.

- Hana... Você lembra sobre o que eu te disse... De reunir os antigos amigos de seu pai aqui não é? Aqueles que participaram da guerra lendária.

- Hum... Que têm eles? – analisava a comida com os olhos e remexia um pouco de peixe com o garfo.

- Eles estão vindo. Porque _aquele_ dia está chegando Hana. – sua voz começou a ficar baixa e distante. – Eu quero te pedir uma coisa... - Hesitou. Pegou coragem suficiente, iria falar tudo de uma vez. - Me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer Hana, não ficara alterado. Por favor, Hana, não faça nada sem pensar, por favor... – pediu com uma voz tão leve e sensível que assustou o garoto. Não era normal ver sua mãe assim, mas o que veio depois foi o que mais o assustou. Soluços. Ela estava chorando? Isso sim era quase impossivel, ela era fria, forte, não chorava praticamente nunca, ela era capaz de assusta-lo, mas agora deixou a criança aterrorizada.

- M-mamãe vo-você está choran...

- Me prometa Hana! – gritou.

- E-eu prometo mamãe. – disse com o coração apertado, estava confuso. Do que ela estava falando?

- E a partir de hoje Hana vou pedir para que... Não me chame mais de mãe. – aquelas palavras saíram com tal peso e dor que a tensão engoliu o ambiente e o pequeno menininho de seis anos ficou frustrado, olhava sua mãe com uma expressão incrédula e um tanto confusa.

- _"O que?!"_ M-mamã- estremeceu.

- Hana! - reprovou entre lágrimas.

- E-esta bem. – suas mãos tremiam em seus joelhos, estava palido e os latidos de seu coração eram quase audíveis. Ficou imóvel e com os olhos percorreu o caminho que sua mãe seguira por entre a porta até vê-la desaparecer, com pressa, por entre a escuridão.

Parece que aquelas férias não seriam do jeito que imaginou.

* * *

É o epílogo, pequeno? Sim mas é importantíssimo para a fic. Sim eu mudei o que ia fazer. Mas quero muito começar essa fic de FNU Eu estou ansiosa para fazê-la e sem duvida vai ser um dos maiores trabalhos que farei. O.o

Vai ser complexa porque vou fazer muitos flash backs e talvez narre um pouco da grande batalha. Vou tentar não sair muito da história e vou tentar criar o porquê do Yoh e da Anna terem deixado o Hana. Essa história vai ser baseada em todos os fatos do mangá e eu vou tentar utilizar o máximo de informações deste.

Espero que acompanhem :D

BJS! Arigato por todas as reviews viu:D Adorirei toudaaas!

Bjs²!

Palavras:

1- Sim. Muito obrigado mamãe.

2- O que?

3- Abreviação de '_Gomenasai' _- Desculpe


End file.
